Beauty Lies in the Eyes of Truth
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: Spooky-Crypts request on DA: LorenzoXFiona/ Fiona has died, Riccardo took her away... Why? Why did he do this to him? Why did he take away... his love?/ Copyright to Capcom/ First Person


**Beauty Lies in the Eyes of Truth**

_**By Sapphire the Legendary Child**_

That scum, he took her away from me... It was a "misunderstanding." it was a "tragedy." Lies, I beseech you, LIES!

Why Fiona? Why did this have to happen to you...? You were so perfect, so beautiful... No woman could out do your beauty. No, not even Daniella... I can still remember the curves of your pale skin as you walked... The way your silken hair seemed to curve slightly at the tip of your ends... If I could just see you again, if I could just hold you... I would finally become complete... My azoth... How could he take you away from me?

These thoughts never leave my head; they always rush into me like it's my fault. It never was, it was always that good for nothing son of mine's fault. Riccardo, that bastard... He wanted her for himself, his insanity grew so large and so powerful, that he didn't even realize that she had been dead the minute he finally was able to touch her sacred body. He had shot her, in the back, right through her delicate and gentle heart. I'll never forget the tears that flowed through my eyes as I watched... I haven't cried in over four hundred years...

Maybe, in a way, it is my fault. I did create him after all; he was my wondrous creation, along with Ugo... Yet they both have left my side to do their own evil deeds. Good for nothing bastards never even thanked me for giving them life... It seems everyone I cherish dearly always hurts me... Well no matter, I'll finish what I started...

* * *

walking in these halls again, reminds me so much of the past. I remember when I first held my creations... sung them lullabies, always played with them, fed them, bathed them... It was like a true fathers dream... It wasn't until they grew much older that they decided their life wasn't "good enough" that their precious "azoth was far more important that they couldn't bear living anymore." Yet the thing that strikes me the most is watching these halls and thinking of..._her... _How we could have had a future together in this castle. Fiona, I promise he will pay...

As I turn to another corner, I finally find my masked son, seemingly trying to hide the dead body... Foolish.

"Riccardo, what are you doing?" It seems the minute I even asked these obvious words, he began panicking and swerved to me in an instant. His eyes dead and corrupted, seeming to flicker with the precious azoth that flowed inside my Fiona, how could he…

"Nothing father..." He spoke to me in a harsh tongue as he said this, co-figure... I just simply made a slight noise of irritation and walked to his side...

"It doesn't look like nothing..." I said just as harshly, my teeth biting down on my lip as I finally saw her dead body up close.

Of course he tried to hide it, but its impossible to do so... Not in an open space this wide... This was the bridge that connected to my House of Truth... You can't hide anything here. My eyes seemed to flicker remembering her screams as she fell down the water tower before me...

"Its none of your business!" He snarled, seeming to try and scare me... Of course, I just simply smile to him with my cruelest gaze and speak.

"Wrong Riccardo, this is my business..." As I say these dark words, I come closer to him, and he begins backing away... Perfect. "... In fact, this has something to do with me entirely..." I finish in a dark whisper, seeming to push him down onto the floor... He looks up at me confused, but also with rage... Maybe even a hint of fear.

"Why! All you wanted her for was to use her! Your no better then me!" Hearing these words instantly made my hands aflame. I wasn't going to take this any longer... So as he spewed his hate towards me, I flung one of my hands down and held his neck in place. My other hand seeming to grow more vibrant in its dark hue of blue, he looks at me frightened now, well he should be... I then narrow my eyes down at my old son, remembering how much I DID love him... Now he was nothing but trash in my eyes... Trash that needed to be disposed of... He tried to speak back to me with his choked lungs but it was pointless... So with an evil gleam in my eyes... I smile devilishly and pound the dark blue hand right into his stomach...

He cried out to me, his hands trying to reach my throat but it was too far for him... His mouth agape as he now lay limply on the floor, bleeding excessively. I just grunted in triumph, pulling the bloody hand out and stood up, glaring at his now dead body...

"No Riccardo, I wanted her for something far more precious then just her _azoth _I also wanted her.. So I could be loved..." With that, I then turned to my beautiful dead maiden and softened my gaze... Even in death she looked marvelous.

Walking over to her slowly, as if maybe in a fairytale; that if I just kissed her, she would return to me... But that can never happen, life is precious as is azoth... and they both can't be regained once the host is dead... I just bend down to her and pet her blond hair as she rests in her eternal slumber... My eyes close as I bend down, kissing her forehead... whispering my last words for her...

"I Love You..."


End file.
